The Boy who Broke
by ToffeePrince
Summary: What happens when the stress just gets too much for Harry once Voldemort is dead and gone? Who will get caught up in the storm? Seriously not a very pleasant story. Don't read this is you're feeling delicate of mind or stomach. Warnings: Rape, violence, character death, slash. Pairing Harry/Draco.


I wrote this when feeling stressed and I wanted to try and write something challenging. Please don't read and then complain it was sick or that I'm a gross human being. It might be true but I _did_ warn you before hand so *shrugs* on you head be it.

Reviews of most sorts are welcome whether it be praise or constructive criticism. See the warnings in the description before reading.

Oh and I don't own any of it their all JK Rowling's characters and I'm just making them do dreadful things.

Have fun...

* * *

Harry stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts having just stormed out of his History of magic lesson. Trust this to be the only of time anyone had paid attention to it for years. Professor Binns had been on about a huge war from way before Hogwarts was even founded. He'd said that few wizards in modern times had wielded as much power as they had back then.

Hermione had opened her stupid, know it all mouth and said that he, Harry, had that much power. Binns had congratulated _"Miss Gaunt" _for her astute observation and had asked Harry to describe what it felt like so the class would have a clearer idea of the past. Harry had politely refused not wanting the attention or to have to describe his experiences of the war that he just wanted to forget.

Professor Binns had said that as the other students were not likely to find out any other way, wasn't it his duty to give them an idea? That had been what pissed Harry off the most. Duty? They were asking him about _duty_?

Harry had decided to give them a firm grounding on the subject of duty. He'd said that duty was just a way people manipulated you for their own ends. He'd informed them that he'd done his duty ten times over and had actually died to serve a cause, before coming back and being forced to kill someone else. He'd said that they could take their stupid duty and shove it firmly where the sun would never shine.

He raged through the castle until he reached the astronomy tower, he was breathing heavily and sweating, it was unreasonably warm for late September and Harry angrily took off his outer robes and jumper.

"Don't feel the need to undress on my account, Potter." Said a sneering voice from the other side of the tower. "I assure you, I could not be less interested in your pathetic body."

Harry whirled around, snarling and saw Malfoy leaning against the edge of the tower.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Harry said. Turning away from him but refusing to give him the satisfaction by leaving.

"What a stinging comeback, Potter." Malfoy said disdainfully, inspecting his nails and curling his lip. "I almost feel like crying."

"Like you did when you were last up here?" Harry asked savagely. He was in no mood to be tactful. "When you didn't have the balls to do something for your own side?"

"What the fuck would you know about that Potter?" Malfoy demanded, tone glacial and dangerous.

"I was here." Harry said slowly, smirking at the brief look of horror on Malfoy's face. "I was here when Dumbledore fell from this tower because of you." Harry was trying to hurt Malfoy, trying to cut him and make feel some of what Harry had gone through.

"He should have defended himself, old fool." Malfoy snapped.

Harry saw red and something within Harry snapped irreparably.

He flew at Malfoy and grabbed him by the throat. He forced a choking Malfoy to the edge of the tower and held him there by his throat. "Defend yourself then." Harry said, drawing his wand and holding it against Malfoy's temple. "Stop me from throwing you down there. Go on."

"Please." Malfoy croaked. "I- I'll do anything."

Harry laughed, "What if I asked you to kill your family? Like they killed other families?" A feral grin spread on his face. "What if I told you to take it like the ponce you are?"

Malfoy looked terrified. "Just let me up. Please." Tears were running down his face now, falling into free space.

"Is that a yes?" Harry growled.

"Yes." Whispered a defeated Malfoy.

"_Incarcerous." _Harry muttered as he pulled Malfoy away from the edge again. "Come with me."

Harry dragged Malfoy down the stairs and into a cupboard that he warded with the strongest anti-detection spells he could think of and a few that he just threw into place with raw will. He enlarge the broom closet and tied Malfoy to one of the shelves.

Harry was sick of doing what was right. He was sick of having to play the Golden Boy. He was sick of Draco fucking Malfoy speaking down to him and sneering even though Harry had saved his life.

Harry whipped his wand in a sharp circle, banishing Malfoy's clothes except his Slytherin tie. He slowly pulled his trousers down and followed with the boxers. Then he just looked at Malfoy, still crying, head hanging down as his arse stuck out towards Harry.

Malfoy looked weak and helpless and it made Harry grin savagely. He reached over to Malfoy's arm and turned it over so he could see the fading Dark Mark.

He traced his wand over it in the shape of a lightning bolt leaving a deep cut wherever it passed. Malfoy screamed and tried to pull away but Harry just held him there, giggling to himself.

"This means you're mine now, Malfoy. I killed him and I'm taking what was his. I'm taking his slut Malfoy." Harry whispered feverishly into Malfoys ear, pressing himself against the pale boy. He reached around to grab Malfoys limp dick.

"This is mine now." He said. He moved his hand up Malfoy's body whispering "Mine, mine, mine" repeatedly. When his hand reached the Slytherin tie, he pulled it tight, cutting off Malfoy's pathetic whimpering.

"You'll breathe when I say to. You'll cry when I say to. You'll speak when I say to and you'll _feel _only when I say to." Harry said next to Malfoy's face, which was going purple from lack of oxygen. "You may breathe, now." He loosened the tie and Malfoy drew in a sharp breath.

"You're a sick bastard, Potter." Malfoy said vehemently. "You'll be sorry for this."

Harry brought his hand quickly to smack across Malfoy's face, which snapped to the side. He looked back around, lip bleeding and bruises coming up across the left side of his face.

"That was bad manners." Harry informed him with a grin. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to please me."

Harry removed Malfoy's tie and used it as a gag on him. He moved around behind Malfoy and positioned himself at Malfoy's entrance. Harry's cock was rock hard with the power he had over another person. Not just any person, Malfoy. Haughty, sneering Malfoy was bent over for him like a little slut.

Harry chuckled. "You're probably enjoying this aren't you slut? Even if you aren't, I am." Harry thrust forward into Malfoy, forcing his rather large dick into Malfoy's unprepared, virgin entrance. Malfoy cried out in pain and sagged forward, trying to get off Harry.

Harry wasn't having that; he grabbed Malfoy's hair and dragged him up until his body was flat against Harry's.

"Shut the fuck up." Harry ordered, though really the cry had sent jolts of pleasure right through him.

Harry pulled back until he was almost out of Malfoy then slammed in again and again getting faster and faster. Malfoy's hot passage was constricting, trying to force the intruder out but Harry was having none of it.

With one final, panting thrust, Harry was coming in Malfoy. His semen filled the other boy up and Harry pulled out, watching with satisfaction while Malfoy struggled to keep his composure.

"I'm going to punish you more now, Malfoy." Harry told him. "I said you couldn't cry you pathetic bitch." He twirled his wand turning a broom into a whip. "Let's say thirteen lashes shall we?" Harry said. "At least to begin with."

Harry brought his arm back and said "Get ready Malfoy." He snapped his hand out and brought it back sharply, causing the whip to crack across Malfoy's back and arse.

"One." Said Harry, enjoying the look of the red stripe across the Slytherin's frame.

He repeated the motion another twelve times until Malfoy's back was a mess. Some of the whip strokes had cut into flesh and he was bleeding quite badly. Harry felt himself begin to rise again and grinned.

"Looks like it's time for round two." He said, laughing.

He sauntered over to Malfoy and said to him, "This time, you'll come first. If you don't, I'll kill you." His tone was casual and he wasn't even sure whether he meant what he said. It was exhilarating.

Malfoy just stood there, unable to move. He hurt from so many places and almost wished Harry would kill him.

Harry dove into Malfoy again, digging the nails of his left hand into his hip and casting an arousal spell wordlessly. Malfoy moaned with unexpected pleasure mixed with the agony inside him.

"You like that don't you? You whore." Harry said, thrusting fast and hard.

Malfoy felt ashamed. He couldn't think straight or might have realised it was a spell, but he couldn't believe that he was enjoying, if only physically, what Potter was doing to him. He was disgusted at his own reactions as every movement Potter made sent twin jets of ice cold pain and burning desire lancing through his body.

"Tell me how much you want it." Harry said, flicking his wand with a suggestion spell.

"I- I want it." Malfoy said, unable to stop the half-truth slipping out.

"How much do you want it, slut?" Harry asked.

"S-so... so much." Malfoy said, trying to choke back the horrific words.

"You're nothing but a little death-eater arsehole to fuck, aren't you?" Harry said through gritted teeth and a tight grin.

"Y-yes." Malfoy groaned.

"Come for me." Harry whispered into Malfoy's ear. Malfoy did, repulsed by the mind shattering orgasm that crackled along his nerves.

His hole tightened around Harry who moaned and thrust a few more times before ejaculating into Malfoy for a second time.

"Well done." Harry said giggling at a joke only he could hear. "Now It'll be quick, if not painless."

"Wha-" Malfoy began, eyes going wide with terror. It was too late. Harry tore the tip of his wand over Malfoy's throat and watched as the life left him.

They sank down together, covered in blood and other fluids, and Harry smiled and began to cry.

He felt so in control. So powerful. He felt dirty and he loved it. He hummed to himself as he dragged the corpse into his lap and began stroking its hair.

Harry sang a song he barely remembered. Something from his childhood but that couldn't have been from his aunt and uncle. It must have been from his mother and Harry smiled as he sang to the body in his arms.

_"Rock-a-bye baby,  
On the tree top.  
When the wind blows  
Your cradle will rock.  
When the branch breaks,  
The cradle will fall.  
Silent are baby, cradle and all."_

Harry fell silent when he'd finished and there were no sounds around him either. It was so peaceful. Nobody wanted him or needed him. They weren't asking him things or telling him what to do.

But they would. Harry frowned and clutched his safeguard to him tighter. People would come and they'd want to know things. They'd prod and poke and wouldn't leave him alone.

Harry decided that his spells were good enough for now and sighed. He snuggled down in a warm pool of something and retreated into the furthest reaches of his mind to wait out the storm. He could rest now.

When two boys were discovered in a small cupboard, covered by wards and blood, there was an outcry. Papers demanded answers; people speculated that there had been a fight, kinks gone wrong, an outside person who set it up, the boy who lived was trying to be the next dark lord.

Friends and family cried and wailed. There were two large funerals where thousands of people attended.

Harry heard none of this, saw none of this. He was alone now. Resting and quiet. All was well.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING BUT THERE YOU HAVE IT.


End file.
